A Day to Forget And Remember
by The Story Maker1
Summary: Isabella tried to forget Phineas. She really did. But when her boyfriend turns out to be total jerk, it's up to Phineas to save the day. Although, he has been dealing with something big too. Can they change their nights from bad, to perfect? IsabellaxPhineas Oneshot.


**(A/N) Okay, I wrote this little one-shot as I was trying to break my writers block. So, I hope it's not too bad. But please R&R. As always, enjoy:*  
Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Obviously.**  
**P.S. I just realised that it didn't include the breaks in the paragraphs when I first put this up*Facepalm* I should really check through better! **

A Day to Forget... And Remember.

Isabella grabbed her phone from her purse.

"Well, today couldn't have been worse" She muttered under her breath.

She had been dating Jamie for over a year now. Up until that moment, he had been a true gentleman to her, despite rumours that he was a total dickhead and a player. He hadn't once strayed away from the beautiful popular head cheerleader Isabella. And he had always respected her wishes to wait until she knew he was serious about her, before she put out. But after that night, Isabella didn't want to see his sorry face again! _'Today is defiantly a day I want to forget!' _She thought angrily.

* * *

The night had started off quite well actually. He drove to her house and knocked on her door.

"Okay, see you later mom!" Isabella called from the doorway. She swiftly opened the door and greeted her boyfriend.

"Hi, Jamie" She smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and held out his arm.

"Ready to go, beautiful?" He asked her. She nodded her head and linked onto his arm.

He had told her that they were going to the movie theatre, to watch the new Space Adventure movie that had been released. But Isabella knew something was up when he took the wrong turning.

"Um, I think you're going the wrong way" Isabella looked at him, puzzled. _'He lives right next to it, how can he not know where it is?'_ she thought to herself, now starting to worry.

He pulled up to a hill and Isabella immediately knew where they were.

"Look-out Point? Why are we here?" She demanded. He turned to look at her.

"Look, Isabella. We have been together for a year now. I think I've proven I'm loyal enough." He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned in closer to her.

"No!" She hissed. "I'm not ready! And even if I was, don't you think I would prefer a better setting. Instead of in the back of your cheap little truck?" She snapped at him.

"Well, we could go back to mine..."

"I'm. Not. Ready." Isabella cut him off, stressing each word.

"Well, when the hell will you be? I've waited a year. A whole fucking year! And you want me to wait longer? Why won't you put out? It's not like anyone better is going to ask you." He spat

Isabella opened the car door and walked out. She then proceeded to slam it shut, and she started to walk away, holding her tears back.

"Where are you going?" He shouted to her

"Away from you, you jerk!" She screamed at him.

"Whatever, little miss chaste." He mocked. Then he turned around his car and sped away.

Isabella then let her tears fall. "Looks like I'm walking home then" She said out loud to herself. She took a few steps, and then small droplets of rain started to hit her arms. She looked up at the sky and saw a huge dark cloud above her. The drops came down quicker and harder, completely drenching Isabella.

"Oh, that's just great! Flipping great!" She sighed and she proceeded to grab her phone from her purse.

"Okay, I can't walk home in this. I guess it wouldn't hurt to call someone" She scrolled through her contact list and frowned.

"Buford... No, he's on a date. Baljeet? He's at math camp. Ferb? No, he's visiting Vanessa. Can't call any of the fireside girls. They're all at the sleepover. I wish I had gone to that instead." She sighed, remembering their warnings against him. "Mum? No. I don't want the whole 'that-boy-was-nothing-but-trouble' lecture." She paused at the next contact in her phone. "Phineas." She hadn't spoken to him in over a year. Ever since he started to date Tammy. She shuddered at her name. She was perfect for Phineas. Smart, pretty, athletic, fearless. Everyone loved her. So when she had set her sights on Phineas, Isabella knew she was going to lose him. And when they started to date, Isabella couldn't stand the sight of him.

She sighed in defeat, as she knew he was her last option, and dialled his number.

* * *

Phineas turned off the TV and sighed. '_Today is defiantly a day I want to forget!_' He thought to himself. He discovered something that made his stomach turn and he had no one to rant about it to. His parents had gone out for dinner and Ferb was visiting Vanessa at her college. Phineas had spent his day sat on the sofa, wallowing in his own self-pity. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone buzz. He was expecting Ferb to call him tonight, to tell him about how great his day was. Then he saw the caller ID.

"Isabella?" He said out loud to himself, puzzled by the fact she was calling him. She hadn't spoken to him in around a year. _'What could she possibly want'_ he thought. He sighed in defeat, cursing himself for his curiosity.

"Hello?" He answered, trying not to sound cold. As much as he wanted to hate her for cutting him out of her life, she would always have a place in his heart.

"Hi Phineas, its Isabella" She replied.

'_I know it is. I saw the caller ID'_ "What's up?" He heard her sniffle on the other end of the line and he shot up from the couch.

"Isabella, are you okay?" He started to get worried about her. _'Didn't that jerk, Jamie, take her out tonight' _He shuddered at his name.

"Well... I know you hate me but I really need a favour." He winced at her words.

'_Hate? Why would she think that I hated her' _"What do you need" He wanted to say exactly how he felt, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Could... Could you pick me up?" She asked him. He was confused, but he agreed. After he found out where she was, his thoughts turned sour. _'He better not have laid one finger on my Isabella'_ he thought aggressively. He grabbed his keys and a coat, and then he headed out the door, not caring that he was still in his pyjamas.

* * *

She stood there, silently for a moment. She was shocked he had even answered the phone to her, let alone agreed to pick her up. _'I can't believe how I treated him. I was such a heartless...'_ her thoughts were interrupted by two headlights from a car. She would recognise that red jaguar from anywhere. It was one of the cars that was opposite her mum's house, ever since the boys passed their driving test. The door opened, and Phineas walked out holding an umbrella and a towel. He smiled weakly at her, then wrapped it around her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, sounding genuinely concerned.

'_You are just being nice to me, you sweet, amazing, red headed guy'_ "I'm fine." Was the only educated thing she could say. He put his free hand at the top of her back and guided her to the car, opening the door for her to get into.

She smiled at him. "Thank you for this, Phineas." She said as he started the engine.

"Don't mention it." He still sounded worried. "How long were you out there?" He asked her.

"About five minutes. Don't worry, I'm fine" She sniffled. Since they were stopped at a red light, he could turn to face her.

"What did he do?" He asked her sternly. She sighed and told him everything, tears staining her cheeks. His eyes softened and he squeezed her hand.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She sobbed. He quickly shifted his eyes from her, and back to the road again.

"What? Oh Isabella." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't hate you." He told her firmly. "I wanted to, but I never could." She was puzzled by his words.

"You... Couldn't? But why? Hell, if I was you, I wouldn't have even answered the phone tonight." She kept her gaze firmly on him

"Well... Good job you're not me then" They both laughed for a moment, until Isabella remembered why she had decided to cut him out of the picture.

"How's Tammy?" She asked, with a noticeable chill in her voice. She then noticed Phineas tense up and he seemed to clutch onto the wheel tighter.

* * *

'_Great. That's a punch in the heart.'_ He tensed up, at the thought.

"What?" Isabella put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "She's been cheating on me." He kept his eyes firmly on the road. He had been told by about four different guys. And when he confronted her, she had admitted to sleeping with the entire senior soccer team. Not a brilliant thing to hear and it was defiantly a big blow to his self-esteem.

Phineas heard Isabella gasp. "She... What?!" She sounded angrier than he was.

He laughed humourlessly. "Yep. The entire soccer team"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Phineas!" He felt her put her head on his shoulder. Her hair was still soaking wet, and it was tickling his chin. Then he had a great idea, and pulled over.

"Wait, isn't this?" Isabella sounded confused.

"Yep. The most exclusive restaurant in the entirety of the Tri-State Area" Phineas laughed. "Luckily at this time, no one will really be here." He unbuckled his seatbelt.

"But, look at us! I look like a drowned rat, and you're in your pjs!" She exclaimed, completely baffled by his idea.

"I think we look rather presentable" He winked at her. She smiled and shook her head, but proceeded to get out of the car.

Phineas lead Isabella into the restaurant and went straight to the front desk.

"Hello sir, table for... Oh my!" Phineas and Isabella both held back their laughter at the waiters face.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Phineas asked in his best posh accent, which made Isabella snort.

"I...Erm...Uh... No! N-N-Nothing at all, sir." The waiter stuttered. "Please, follow me" He quickly led them to a private booth, out of the way of any other diners. "Will this be acceptable?" Phineas pretended to ponder on it for a moment, but then nodded.

"Brilliant. I will get you and your date some menus." He then rushed off, seeming flustered. Only then could Phineas and Isabella break into fits of laughter.

"He really wanted us out of sight, didn't he?" Phineas chuckled. Isabella looked at him.

"So, why did you take me here?" She asked him.

"Because, by the sounds of it, we have both had a pretty bad day." He responded. She smiled at him, happily spending time with her former crush.

* * *

The night went off without another hitch, and they had even shared a dessert. When they asked for the bill, Phineas, being the gentleman he was, had paid for it.

"You didn't have to!" She snuggled up to his arm as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Yes, yes I did!" Phineas replied to her, bopping her on the nose as he did. The rain had stopped pouring, so Phineas didn't need to have his umbrella. Then he had another idea.

"Hey, didn't you say you were supposed to see the new Space Adventure movie?" He asked her brightly. She nodded, and then saw the movie theatre across the park from them. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Fancy a walk in the park, Madame?" Phineas bowed and his 'posh' voice returned.

She laughed and curtsied. "Of course I would, sir" They walked through the park, over to the movie theatre, hands interlocked. Not one of them needed to say anything; they were in complete bliss. Then, as they reached their destination, Phineas pulled Isabella in for a soft kiss.

'_Today was defiantly a day to remember'_ they thought in unison.

**Okay, I'm British, so I'm sorry if I messed up on any kind of American terms. I had to correct myself so many times, because I didn't know whether you could call a 'movie theatre' a cinema. So I though, 'better safe than sorry!' Well, thanks for reading *blows you a kiss***


End file.
